forgottenfandomcom-20200214-history
Carrie Underwood
Carrie Underwood is a former country singer, former actress, and current Task Force Underdog operative. She is a good friend of MeKenna Weida, Selena Gomez, Yuri Danilova, Henry Blackburn, Alex "Sandman" Miller, and many others. Biography This character is introduced in the epilogue of Forgotten: The Mark, where she is contacted by Alex "Sandman" Miller. Sandman asks her if she would accept Sandman's "New Deal" (a nod to Franklin Deleanor Rossevelt's "New Deal") and says that if she does, she'll recieve guaranteed protection. Carrie simply replies, "Oh yeah," (a nod to The Great Destroyer) and she joins Task Force Underdog. Some moments later, Carrie joins Sandman in an assault on a hijacked subway train in the metro area. She leaps onto the train from a hijacked Mi-24 Hind and climbs across the top of the train until she gets inside, fighting PLR gunmen inside. Then she sees Solomon Lewis preparing to detonate a bomb inside the train car and jumps out, making her way to the next train car. She leaps onto the next car and breaks inside, fighting her way toward front of the train. She later sees John Price trying to fight his way to her. However, she's rescued by Selena Gomez, who chucks a smoke grenade through the door and disorients Price, allowing her to charge through the train car and beat him up. Then she continues her rampage, now joined by Sadye Weible, Liz Johnson, Lexy Kuper, Henry Blackburn, and Yuri Danilova together. Suddenly, the group runs into Nikolai Danilova himself! He demands that Carrie surrender and her life will be spared. Instead, Carrie runs at him and beats him until he is out cold. At the same time, the train derails and she is thrown out. Later, Carrie is seen during Project Takeover. Here, she's a spotter for Nicolae Carpathia and sees the KPA invading the United States' Pacific Northwest, as well as the Midwest and Southwest, while being supported by the Drone Army. She's later seen during the Bozrah Invasion, where she's wounded by a missile and taken to a field hospital in the Valley of Jehosephat. During the Ben-Hinnom Offensive, Carrie assists Selena in fighting the Russian Inner Circle and the PLR in the Valley of Ben-Hinnom. She later discovers that Solomon Lewis is at the city of Bab edh-Dhra and goes to chase him down. She then corners Solomon at the seaside and, after a painful and tormenting fight, kills him by beating him to death with a rock. Back in Jerusalem, Serbian Loyalists try to besiege the believers. At the same time, a massive canyon opens up in the ground, causing massive demonic hands to pull the PLR and the Inner Circle into the fiery pits of Hell. The Global Tyranny Army, now without any allies, try to attack Jerusalem alone, but Jesus Christ descends from Heaven and slays the Antichrist, prompting him to escape to the woods next to Caleb Windes' house. There, Carrie sees him trying to set off a super-nuke, but she and Selena are taken away in helicopters before it can go off. Gallery A Chinese soldier with an AK-47.jpg|Carrie holding an AK-47 Quotes "A new deal? Oh, yeah!" - Carrie after hearing about Sandman's "New Deal". "Uh, seriously?" - Carrie upon seeing a multitude of PLR soldiers during the Ben-Hinnom Offensive. "COOL! Killing the enemy with their own weapon!" - Carrie after receiving an AK-47. Trivia *She's the third female combatant to be a "human killing machine". *Carrie tends to annoy Nikolai Danilova with her singing. *Carrie is good friends with MeKenna Weida and Selena Gomez. *Originally, she was supposed to die, but this was changed after MeKenna said otherwise during school.